mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Martin
Travis Martin (b. 15 May, 2006) is a young, half-blood wizard and student at Hogwarts. He was raised in an orphanage located around Leeds, West Yorkshire, England. At Hogwarts he belongs to the Hufflepuff house and is a Chaser for the house's quidditch team. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory notes:' Biography: 'Early Life' It was said Travis Martin was born in Leeds, England, but no one can be certain. He was, however, raised there in an orphanage for abandoned children of the magic world. It is unknown if Travis was given up because he was magical, or perhaps for his own safety. The only thing Travis knew was that he did not have a family to call his own. Travis did not let the fact he lacked family get him down. As a child, the Hispanic-looking boy with bright blue eyes almost always had a smile on his face. His favorite hobby was to dance, he absolutely absorbed every style of dance he could. Seeing this opportunity, the matron of the orphanage put Travis to work on the streets, "Their little dancing monkey" she would call him as he danced for spare coins. He did not mind, as he had an unwavering sense of loyalty to the orphanage that fed and clothed him. At the age of 10, Travis was dancing as he usually did, but the crowds were just not there as they usually were. A local group of boys approached him and began to heckle the boy. Travis ignored their words, which only made them more upset. Pushing and shoving occurred, followed in short order by the punching and kicking. Poor Travis tried as much as he could to get away from the situation without conflict but he could just not see a way out. Reaching deep inside of him for whatever strength he could manage, he trust his hands out at the nearest boy, sending him flying at least ten feet back as that palms of Travis's hands gave off a golden glow. The rest of the boys stood there stunned, Travis himself marveled at his hands before realizing this was the opening he needed and took off back to the orphanage. As he grew older he began to question some of the things that went on at the house. Some of the boys with mysterious scars would disappear once a month at night; some returning the next morning with more scars, hungry and tired. Others simply never came back at all. One day Travis followed the matron, who had rounded up the particular children and watched her lead them to the basement, which was forbidden to everyone but her. Travis was quiet as he peeked how the steps and saw her lead them to a more fortified room. He crept down the steps to get a better look, seeing the matron shackle the boys around the ankles. They were crying and the matron was quietly scolding them when Travis accidentally stepped onto a creaking step. The matron shot up from where she was and managed to grab Travis, pulling him further into the basement. "Is this what you want to see, buachaill (boy)?!" The matron said in an angry Irish accent,holding him by the back of the neck. The room was rather small; three boys each shackled to a wall. There was a pile of straw that padded the floor, otherwise no windows, no light. "I reckon I'll be puttin ya in charge of watchen 'em then." She said gruffly, pulling Travis outside of the room and shutting the door behind her. She waved her wand at the door and heard it lock before she pushed Travis against the wall and pointed the wand at his ankle, a magical shackle appearing and binding him outside of the other room. "Now you get to sit here all night and listen ta everything in that room. I hope ya got a stomach strong enough for it, yer gonna need it." She smirked before heading back up the stairs. She closed the door and locked it magically, leaving Travis there to listen in near complete darkness. He had no concept of time in his captivity and the only thing he could hear were the soft cries of the boys in the other room. Soon the soft crying would turn into growling and snarls. Travis sat with his knees hugged to his chest, shaking in fear at the bestial noises behind the door; he swore they were tearing each other apart in there. When morning came the snarls and growls died down, and Travis' eyes remained open, staring blankly into nothingness until the light began to peek through the cracks. The upstairs door unlocked and swung open with the matron standing at the top. She made her way down the steps slowly, reaching Travis and yanking him onto his feet by his shirt while unshackling him. The matron forced Travis to look into the room, a grisly scene that was forever seared into his memory. Three boys went in last night, only two came out this morning. The matron said it was now up to Travis to clean the room, or else he'd never leave the basement again. He complied, given only a mop, scrub brush, and a running water tap to dispose of the horrific mess. The matron always took care of the garbage, and he never dared ask what she did with it. Unfortunately, Travis' fear-driven diligence earned him the unfortunate job permanently, and even continues to carry out the task of guarding the werewolf children on full moons when he returns from Hogwarts on summer and winter breaks. 'Education at Hogwarts' Years 1-5 Year 6 'Out with the Old' At the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Travis' old wand ( 11.5" Hazel with Unicorn Tail core), backfired as he tried to cast 'Finite Incantatum' on a mobile suit of armor that was making off with his house Prefect, Sayuri Aoki, during a standoff between her and Rita Grey. The result of the critical failure caused the wand to counter itself, thus creating a forceful explosion that threw him against the wall and impaled him with the shrapnel of the wand itself. The wand was destroyed and Travis wound up with quite the concussion, earning him a trip to the infirmary for the first time that year. Personality and Traits *High-spirited *Friendly *Loyal *Dedicated *Hard-working *Patient *Kind 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *Magical Creatures: Has a natural inclination with and understands magical creatures at an innate level, spending much of his free time supporting this with study. *Transfiguration: Is fairly proficient in this ability. Travis hopes one day this will lead him to master the art of the Animagus transformation. *Herbology: Great at identifying and tending to the magical plants on the grounds, but when it comes time to use them in potions, Travis politely declines. *Quidditch: In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Travis was one of the top candidates for Chaser on the Hufflepuff team during tryouts. 'Relationships' *Claudia Rosier (engaged) 'Rumors' *Parents were Death Eaters or werewolves *Attacked by a cannibal *Tastes like bacon Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs